


The Fallen

by DumpsterWolf



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumpsterWolf/pseuds/DumpsterWolf
Relationships: Rob Lucci/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. A Bad Deal

“I’m not here for the medicine,” His voice clings to the mounting tension in the air. I can feel my heart hammering heavily in my chest. 

“Oh?” I attempt to keep my voice steady as my nerves get the better of me. 

He tilts his head slightly as he regards me. We’d been here before him and I but it was the first time I truly felt his gaze upon me. Studying me. Watching for any inevitable opening in my defenses. I felt like a rabbit staring down the hungry maw of its predator, frozen in fear. 

There was a hunger in his expression that I’d seen a hundred times before. Not for me, for Angel, but for the curse that flowed through my veins. A lust for not who I was but what I could do for them.

I could feel my fingers twitching anxiously. I knew what he wanted. 

I’m not sure who had told him or at what cost he’d paid for that information, but none of that mattered now. I couldn’t stop him nor did I intend to try. If he wanted to throw his life away there was nothing I could do to stop him. 

With a shaky sigh, I slink back into my chair. I always dreaded this day. When the word got out. I briefly pondered which one had let it slip but at the end of the day, it didn’t really matter.

I always knew this place, this wonderful place, could never be a home for someone like me. My hand slides effortlessly through the air, a golden feathered pen and parchment materializing before me. 

“I want to make a deal.” 

“What sort of deal?”


	2. New Intern

“Doctor?” I startle at the voice. Mari had only just stepped into the room. Her long blonde hair was tied neatly into a bun on top of her head and I noted grimly how immaculate her blue scrubs where. It was a stark contrast to my own loose ponytail and blood-stained lab coat. Fresh-faced and hopeful she seemed to be ruefully unprepared for the day ahead. 

Only taking a moment to dwell on the thought I smile in acknowledgment. “You must be my new intern, Mari? Was it?” 

The young girl beams, clutching her clipboard closer to her chest. “Yes, and might I say what a huge fan I am of your work with-” 

I laugh softly raising up a tired hand. “We’ve got a long day ahead of us, if you’re still interested in the animals after lock up tonight then I’ll be impressed.”

“Yes, Mam!” She chirps, giving me a sloppy but enthusiastic salute. 

—

Work was slow with her in tow. She fumbled through the tasks with a clumsy determination. She could recite trivia easily enough but she lacked any real experience in the more practical side of our work. She was a hard worker, I had decided, but her schooling had failed to prepare her for real labor. 

“Mari, I need you to prepare a dozen plates then we’ll begin the mid-morning feeding procedure for the raptors.”

“Yes Doctor!” A brief look of panic washed over her before she shuffles towards the agar solution. Her hands hovering hesitantly over the glass disks. I try to keep my focus elsewhere, only observing her from my peripheral. Such a sloppy technique, I’d have to discard the plates and redo them over lunch so they’d be ready for this evening’s blood samples. 

“Mari, where did you say you where from?” I keep my back turned, examining each glass beaker for cleanliness before sorting them back into my cabinet. It was easy for me to be overly critical, this had been my life every day for the past 5 years. I had to remember that I too was once a trembling student, pressured to strive for perfection but unsure of how to get there. 

“East Blue, mam. I’m from a small village on Gecko Island.” I can hear the hesitation in her voice as she opens cabinets at random to find a tool.

“I wasn’t aware of a school out there.”

“I’m self-taught mam. We had a library near my home and I studied there every day.” 

Poor thing, I purse my lips. No wonder she flailed around my laboratory like a beached fish. She was clueless, but to her credit, she did attempt everything I asked of her. Techniques could always be taught but you can’t force interest on someone. 

I watch from the reflective glass as she pours the agar into each dish. The way her blue eyes lingered on the animals as she passed I could tell she had a genuine passion for the work here… Which was more than I could say for the majority of my colleagues. 

“How long is your probation period?”

“… Three days.”

“Ah, don’t worry too much about the formal trial period. You’ll fit in fine here. I’ll submit the paperwork for your work permit tonight but the way things work around here I wouldn’t expect your badge to get here until after your official probation period is over.”

“Thank you Doctor! I won’t disappoint you!” She nearly dropped the liquid agar in her excitement, her joy spread wide across her raised cheekbones. 

“Please, just call me Angel. There’s no need to be so formal,” I smile warmly. “Just focus on those plates for now and I’ll take care of the rest, okay?”

“Yes Doc- Angel!”

—

“Angel?“

I glance up at the voice, tearing my gaze of my microscope. How long had it been? Based on the stiffness in my back and neck, I probably should be calling it quits soon. 

“I was wondering,” Mari hesitates, rolling her own chair closer to my desk and perched her chin against her knuckles. “When I got here the places was crawling with the marines. Not that that’s a problem, but I was just wondering if something happened?”

“Oh didn’t they tell you,” I purse my lips, studying her blank face for any sign of recognition. “Our laboratory is kind of unusual as it sits in the middle of a marine base. This lab has been here for as long as I can remember. I’m not sure what the previous researchers where doing here, or why they needed the extra protection, but it’s ours now. ” 

The implication of my words were not lost upon her and to my relief, she was smart enough not to press the matter. 

“As for the marines, you shouldn’t worry too much about them. They tend to leave us researchers to our own devices and in turn, we try to keep out of their way. We might all be working for the World Government but our branches are different enough to avoid any unnecessary interactions.” I pause, not sure how I should phase my next comment. Mari was objectively quite young and beautiful, with her thick blonde hair and soft blue eyes, and while myself and some of the other women may be able to fly beneath the radar it wouldn’t be impossible for her to attract some extra attention. “I would recommend staying clear of the bars late at night though.”

She laughs innocently at my last comment which does little to settle my concern. 

“If anyone does end up bothering you, let me handle it okay? I do have a few tricks up my sleeve.”

“Will do!” She chirps nonchalantly, rolling her chair back to her workbench.


	3. Chapter 3

That’s Rob Lucci. The thought strikes me as very clinical. Perhaps I should have cared but I felt so detached from the situation.

I stuck that deal months ago. I shouldn’t find myself dwelling on the past especially when it was beyond my power to change fate.

“…A weakness…” 

That’s what the client had wanted. It was an odd choice and a hefty price for such a vague request but, once again, I had to remind myself it wasn’t any of my business. People hold grudges over stupid trivial matters. Perhaps that’s all it was. I didn’t want to consider anything more. Death, loyalty, pain. Those were attributes to those who felt the calling of the marines. I watch apathetically from my office window. That wasn’t the life for me and I would rather like to keep myself as far away from that world as possible. 

The World Government funded the research I conducted on this island. I was grateful for the opportunity to work and live within these fortress walls but why should I worry myself about these so-called soldiers. I was just as happy to stay isolated in my own little world of numbers and data as they were to avoid the ‘weird-bird lady’. He and I lived in such different worlds I doubt our paths would ever have to cross, and from what I’d been warned, that was probably for the best. He was hardly the monster Mari made him out to be but I exercised my caution. 

“…I want that man to have a major weakness, a vulnerability that I could exploit…”

My brows furrow at the memory. I’d written plenty of contracts before but why was this one on my mind. I regard him from afar. He was quite objectively handsome… And it wouldn’t be that far of a stretch to say the air of mysticism around him wasn’t at least a little alluring. Perhaps that’s all it was, a small schoolgirl crush and a healthy dose of guilt for my involvement for whatever was about to unfold. 

A soft cooing catches my attention and my vision drifts to white pigeon perched not far on a tree branch outside my study. 

_Columba livia_. How cute, I muse before quietly returning to my notes.


	4. Lies

“He’s a real monster,” I can hear Mari whisper in a hushed tone to one of the lab assistants, Sophie, that she’d grown closer to, “I hear he, alone, has over ten thousand kills…” I couldn’t help but roll my eyes at her dramatism but Sophie was eating up every word. “… I heard that he can turn into a wild animal and tear you apart if you so much as look at him the wrong way. As long as he humors the World Government’s requests he’s allowed to kill whoever he wants with no consequences.”

“Mari, where are my blood samples from animal ID029?”

“Just a minute Doctor!” She chirps turning away from the other significantly more frazzled young woman. 

I glance back, discreetly checking their work. So far no errors and as long as the work gets done I can overlook the gossiping. 

“Doctor! Did you hear a division of Ciphor Pol operatives are officially being relocated to our base?”

“Only the horror stories you’ve been filling up poor Sophie’s head with,” I wink playfully at the now flushing girls. They each stutter a quick apology as I turn back to my own task.

“And?” Mari quickly returns to her senses, buzzing about me like an enamored puppy, while Sophie quietly returns to her work. 

“And what?”

“What do you think?”

I shrug, trying to play the role of the wisened sage but it was hard to resist Mari’s infectious enthusiasm. “We might be sharing our home with them but we have no reason to worry about what our neighbors do. Just like they have no reason to interfere with our research.” 

She pouts dramatically, setting the vials of blood into the rack in front of me. “But aren’t you at least a little curious?”

“Not at all,” I lie.


	5. Chapter 5

“They were asking about you, I heard it myself,” The panicked look in her eyes was hard to ignore but I was careful to keep a calm demeanor. 

“Then let them come,” I shrug, pulling a half dozen rats from the freezer. 

“Doctor what if they-”

I stuff the frozen rodents into a burlap sack and shrugging it over my shoulder.

“What if they what? See that we’re actually counting finches and tagging falcons? Mari, sweetie, we have nothing to worry about.”

Mari looks doubtful but she doesn’t rebuttal. 

“…I know it’s scary but it’s not unusual for the WG to check in with us every now and then. That’s how we maintain our funding. Just let me give my little tour and everything will be fine. I’ll take care of everything, I promise.” I smile, trying to be as reassuring as possible. 

“But they weren’t talking about the research, they wanted you specifically.”

“So what?” I quickly cut in. “I’m the team lead, this my laboratory and we’re working under my hypothesis. Of course, they’d be looking for me.” The impatient call of the feathery predators caught my attention. At this rate I was behind schedule but a few minutes of delay wasn’t going to kill them. “Look, if you’re going to keep lingering about here off the clock, I’m going to put you to work feeding the raptors.”

“Angel just promise me, you’ll be careful. I’ve heard some really horrible things about these people.”

“I’m always careful,” I laugh playfully shooing her out the door. I appreciated her concern but if she kept acting jumpy like that we might have to suffer through a more thorough investigation.


	6. Office Hours

“Are you Angel?” 

Oh, my god he was tall. That was the only semi-coherent thought I could process as I stared blankly at the intruder. The man had at least solid foot over me, and even from a distance I had to crane my head to look him in the eye. Dressed in a sleek black suit, his thick dark hair hung loose to frame his sharp features. Tall, dark and han-, NOPE. Bad thought, I scold myself.

“You can’t be here!” I manage to sputter out, backing into the edge of my desk in an attempt to reestablish some space between me and the man that had seemingly just materialized out of thin air. He’d left the door open but I certainly hadn’t heard him approach.

“Oh?” He takes another agonizing step closer and I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. He almost seemed entertained by my reaction but that thought was hardly comforting right now. “Is that so?” The arrogant confidence that rolled off his tongue felt like a jab to my pride. Was he toying with me? The pigeon accompanying him coo’d in what could almost have been described as laughter… Although that was probably just my embarrassment anthropomorphizing the animal. 

“This facility is restricted to authorized personal only. How did you even get in here?” I frown, attempting to regain some composure and sound as authoritative as I could. Although there was a half a room between us I felt pinned under his watch. Despite my primal urge to flee I was completely unable to move.

“I have certain privileges.”

I raise a brow skeptically urging him to elaborate. This weirdo wasn’t on my list and considering there were half a dozen checkpoints just to get into this room from the outside… I had my doubts. 

“I’m not going to ask again, are you Angel?”

“I am,” I hesitate. Somehow this felt like a bad idea to surrender any personal information, “But can I ask who wants to know?”

“That’s not important. I need to make an appointment with you.”

“With- with me?” I repeat incredulously. I don’t do appointments.

“I’ll be back tomorrow at 6pm. You’ll be free then.”

That wasn’t a question nor was it an incorrect statement. I didn’t really want to consider the implications of how he was able to know my work schedule. “Yes, okay… but can I ask why?”

“Are you not an ornithologist? I want to consult you about the welfare of my pet. I was told you were also a veterinarian but if you can’t draw even a simple conclusion like that then I’m obviously wasting my time.”

Rude. 

“I’ll be here.” I huff, his mocking tone grating my nerves, “Knock first next time.”

His smile was faint, barely detectable, but I could feel the satisfaction radiating from him. Shit, why’d I say next time, I curse myself, I don’t want to ever see him again…

“Until then, Doctor.” He nods an acknowledgment, and I catch one last glimpse of his hauntingly dark eyes, before he turns. Exiting as quietly and as calmly as he’d walked into my life.


	7. Only Human

“Lucci I don’t have the time right now,” I hiss, hearing the bell on the door announce his presence. It was too early. Hattori’s appointment wasn’t until that evening and I had other arrangements. It wasn’t personal but if he was going to keep interrupting my work on whim I was going to have to establish some semblance of boundaries. I spare him a passive glance and immediately I can feel my heart sink. 

“Oh my god are you bleeding!?” The glass slips from my hand but I pay it no mind. My body moved on instinct, quickly crossing the room and forcibly directing him into the nearest chair. My hands quickly reaching around to locate a box of gloves and the first aid kit. 

He’s surprisingly compliant, I note. Although, to be fair, most of my patients where wild animals so my standards were admittedly quite low. 

Most of the wounds were centered around his arms, and much to my relief the rest of his body remained mostly untouched. Gingerly I peel back the soaked and torn fabric of what had once been a silk sleeve to better inspect the wound.

There was no doubt about it. Long parallel lines and equally spaced puncture wounds. These were the results of massive claws and the evidence of bite induced wounds. What a long muzzle it had, my fingers hover across one of the deep bites through his shoulder. Some kind of canid? I shudder at the thought. There shouldn’t be anything on this island large or powerful enough to inflict this kind of damage. 

Much to my relief, however, upon closer infection most of the wounds where fairly shallow and superficial. I’d studied to become a veterinarian before specializing in wildlife management. Human medicine was beyond my ability but we’d been through this song and dance enough times I’d long give up on trying to talk him into just going to sick bay. 

He’s silent as I scold him for being reckless, his soft eyes following my movements as I dart about the room gathering what I need and watching my hands as the work upon his body. He allows me to clean and dress the wounds without resistance.

“Given the frequency of these injuries I’m starting to think this is all just an excuse to come visit me,” I hiss carefully tying off a ribbon of bandage. If he was going to keep using me as his personal nurse than I reserved the right to sass him about it. He makes no response to my comment but the faint huff in response almost seemed like an attempt to repress his laughter. 

I run my fingers lightly across the surface of the bandages. Inspect the structural integrity of my work. It’ll hold but the dressing was just loose enough that it shouldn’t be too uncomfortable. _-And if it doesn’t,_ the thought draws a soft smile across my face, _I’ll fit the bastard with a cone._

His sudden movement breaks me from my trance and I quickly retract my lingering hands in embarrassment. 

I watch in growing discomposure as he shrugs off his the remnants of his overcoat. There’s a distinct mischievousness as hold my gaze, and as he slowly and methodically works at the buttons of his black dress-shirt I can feel my brain beginning to short circuit.

“Wha-” I stutter. I can feel the heat of embarrassment spreading across my face as more watch more skin continuing to be exposed before me. 

“I’m wounded.” He sounded so arrogant and the way he stretched forward to slide out of the garment... He certainly wasn’t acting like he was in any pain. 

“I-” As much I tried not to break eye contact for the sake of his modesty in the end I couldn’t help but stare. He had absolutely no right being this gorgeous. He was built like a god, tall and slim and I could see the tension of each muscle as they contracted beneath his battle-scarred skin. I’m suddenly struck by the intense desire to feel him, to run a hand down the curves and crevices of his chiseled body. It should have been a crime for someone so arrogant and abrasive to go around looking like this. I bite my lip, briefly catching the smug satisfaction in his eyes. 

He runs a hand down the side of his body, ever so slowly tracing down from his rib cage, down to his abdomen resting at a small wound just above his left hip. 

Ah.

The embarrassment is still palpable but I rationalize that the sooner I can patch him up the sooner I can forget about all this. I move closer, careful to only touch the area that needs attention. Hovering awkwardly around the site to minimize any unnecessary contact. Dressing an arm is one thing but this... This felt so much more intimate. I could smell the scent of his cologne and feel the heat of his body as I nervously inspected the wound. 4 short claw marks of graduating depth. Although my judgment was clouded and I could feel my head spinning, I had no doubt these were from a different animal. While the other claw marks where dog-like, blunt and consistent as the claws raked across his skin, these were neat and fluctuated in depth. I’ve seen these kinds of injuries in birds that had been pulled from a cat. The other injuries struck me as dog like in physiology, but these, these were inflicted by a large cat. 

My hands work quickly and automatically to disinfect and dress the wound and I’m grateful to finally reestablish some distance from my smirking patient.

“What the hell Lucci did you pick a fight with a zoo or something,” I turn to collect my tools. Trying to reestablish some sense of pride and hide my flushed expression. 

His laughter is soft as I hear him collect his shed skirt and overcoat. Much to my credit I manage to resist the urge to watch. I’m already certain the thoughts of today will haunt me for many nights to come but I really shouldn’t be feeding that particular fantasy. 

“Thank you Doctor Angel,” The inflection in his voice is nothing but taunting. For an injured man he was enjoying this visit a little too much. Maybe I’ve been too gentle, I think bitterly snapping shut my first aid kit. In an instant I can feel his tall figure looming behind me. His speed and silent movements never failing to catch me off guard. I can feel his breath hot against the nape of my neck, and I can no longer fight the heat radiating across my cheeks. “What would I do without my Angel?” His tone was mocking but his words sent a shiver down my spine. 

“Visit an actual human doctor like a normal person,” I manage to gather the last bit of confidence and fight the quiver in my voice for one last snide comment. This wasn’t fear that had set my nerves on end and caused my heart to hammer wildly in my chest but an overwhelming primal attraction. 

He lingers for a moment and I can almost hear a faint rumbling emanating from his body. A growl? No. My eyes catch his for a moment. Was that a purr? 

We were both quiet for what feels like minutes in baited silence. I can feel the heat of his body inches from my own, but neither of us move. He’s waiting, watching me as I mindlessly arrange the tools in my medical kit. For what, I’m not sure, but I struggle to fight the urge to turn around and-

And what? 

My mind was clouded with all sorts of dangerous, lustful, thoughts better kept repressed. With a deep breath I attempt to regain control over myself. “Will that be all this time?”

He doesn’t answer, but that seems to break him from our trance. I’m careful to keep my gaze forward as I try to detect any sign of him leaving. The small bell on the door as it closes granting me the permission to finally bury my burning face into my hands as I commit that encounter, and his semi-naked body, to memory.


	8. Excuses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow two updates in one day! I have more of this fic sitting around at varying levels of completion but I'm trying to upload in order. I don't love this chapter but it is what it is.

“You again?” I laugh, glancing over my shoulder at my only regular client. I wasn’t expecting an answer but I couldn’t hold my tongue if I tried. I quickly finish rinsing the delicate glassware before pulling the file I’d made for the pair, and sliding into a fresh pair of examination gloves. 

“And what brings you gentlemen into my office today,” I set the file down at my desk and settle lazily into my plush armchair. Without prompting Hattori flutters gracefully to the perch I kept on my desk, his ruby eyes watching me carefully for any edible goodies that I might manifest for him. His soft white feathers, in excellent condition I note happily, and his eyes bright and curious. “How’s he been eating?” 

“Fine.”

“Sleeping on schedule?”

“Yes.”

“Change in behavior?”

“None.”

I purse my lips. Lucci wasn’t the talkative type but he certainly wasn’t making my job any easier. Last weeks encounter was still fresh on my mind but I did my best to stay professional. “...Is there a particular reason for your visit then?” 

“We’ll be traveling out of the region for a period of three weeks. I wanted to consult you to ensure he’s ready to travel.”

I shrug. I’d seen Hattori weekly for two months now and as far as I could tell he was in perfect health and overall a very happy little bird. “I could run some blood work but given his history, and frequency I see him, I don’t think that’s necessary. As long as he doesn’t start showing symptoms of stress there's no reason I couldn’t clear him to travel.” 

Hattori coos in annoyance at my negligence. I smile, stroking the well-dressed bird down his head. His Daddy might have been a little overly cautious but there wasn’t any harm in that. It was kind of cute even, Mr. Tall-Dark-And-Scary doting on such a small delicate little dove. Mr. Rob Lucci had quite a fearsome reputation but from what I’d seen he was nothing but gentle with his pet. He might be a pain in my ass but it was kind of fun to get to witness this side of him too. 

“If that’s all you needed from me you could left a message,” I hum, fixing my gaze on the man in question. He was as unreadable as always. His eyes were dark, as he watched me and the bird, but his gaze never struck me as hostile. I wish I could tell what he was thinking but the man was a complete mystery to me. “It was sweet though you wanted to say goodbye in person,” I tease, resting the chin on my gloved palm. 

He doesn’t response and I try not to notice the way he holds my gaze. The cold intensity and something, almost a kin to longing.


End file.
